All's Fair In Love And War
by KameeraJones
Summary: Jasper in fighting in wars with Maria still until one day while fighting the Chicago army he finds his mate. One-shot.


**A/n: Im making a series of one shots so when I'm finished my three incomplete stories you'll still have other stuff to read. I'll probably make about four more one shots and then by that tune I should be done the stories. I hope you're having or had happy holidays. So without further ado here is the story.**

We were having another battle today and I no longer felt adrenaline running through me like I did twenty years ago, all I felt was boredom. Maria had me run some more drills with the newborns and it angered me when some didn't comply, but what did I care they'll be dead within the hour probably. Hardly any newborns live to the day where I would execute them.

"Is everything ready Jasper?" Maria purred in my ear.

"Yes ma'am." I answered saluting her.

"At ease soldier." She said rubbing my arms. I shivered in disgust.

"I'll get everyone ready on the battle field." I replied back coldly and ran to the field about a mile away

To my surprise everyone was already lined up I looked over at Peter standing in front and he motioned for me to come to him.

"Damn Major, where the hell were you? I can already smell that bastard." Peter whispered to me. I knew the bastard he was talking about was Edward Masen the leader of the Chicago army.

"I had business to attend to shouldn't your all knowing ass already know this?" I whispered back.

"We'll still give that son of a bitch a run for his money." He answered turning back to the opening of the field.

Everyone was in fighting stance as the enemy approached. First came Edward, second came a woman of outrageous beauty, she had long brown locks that went to her mid back and deep red eyes. She couldn't of been taller than 5'5 and she wore a vibrant red dress which matched her eyes and complimented her pale skin perfectly. Just by looking at her I knew she was my mate. We locked eyes for a second then she looked down, the newborns were about to attack them but I put up an arm telling them to stand down.

"Bold move Masen." I shouted at him

"Not really he said putting an arm around the beautiful woman. I growled loudly at him loudly. "Attack." He yelled simply and relaxed. At the sides of the field the newborns stormed us and it was a frenzy of limbs after that. I bit the head off of about ten newborns before I remembered about the beauty at the front of the field and turned to her, her and Edward were in the same position. I ran to Edward but bounced back when I was about a foot away. What was that!

"Do you like it? It's my pet's shield. I can run up to you but you can't touch me." Edward explained. He demonstrated this by taking my neck and almost biting into it. I wanted to fight but something held me down. When he was about an inch away from my neck the shield let up and I tackled him so he was under me. I bit into his neck and his head popped off. He had a betrayed expression as he looked at the lovely woman. I disassembled him and lit a match I had in my pocket.

I looked at the woman and she looked scared so I approached her. "No need to worry Darlin', you are mine and I will protect you." I stated confidently. She looked up at me then clung to my chest. I kissed the top of her head and looked at the battle field Peter had everything unde control. "I'm Jasper." I told her.

"I'm Bella." She said with a voice that sounded like bells.

"How about we leave here?" I asked pulling her away from my chest and looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"I would like that very much." She answered happily and pulled my lips to hers in a fiery, rushed kiss.

I pulled back and looked at Peter sadly setting fire to all the limbs. "Do you mind if I take another person? I asked. She shook her head no and I kissed her one more time. "Peter, get your country ass over here we're leaving!" I shouted.

Peter came up to Bella and introduced himself. "I'm Peter, this ass's brother. It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said extending his hand.

Bella looked confused but took his hand regardless.

"Don't worry that's just his gift, he's all knowing." I whispered to her and she nodded in understanding.

"Well let's go before your boss finds us! I'm trying to get my ass as far away from here as possible, I'm not in the mode to fight some crazy bitch." Bella told us as she ran back through the opening of the clearing.

Me and Peter looked at her retreating form in awe. "I like her, she's fiesty." Peter murmured still shocked.

"She's like a girl me." I mused. "Wait up." I shouted laughing as I did so after I snapped out my stupor. I love this girl and I'm sure I'll love the life she's leading me to. I have my brother, my mate, and eternal youth, what else could make this any better?

** A/N: I hoped you liked this one shot and please give me some more suggestions or Bella x ?pairing for me to write that isn't a bella x Edward. There will be more one shots so if you don't give me suggestions I'll just have to pick people to pair Bella with. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
